There exist many types of diagnostic devices for identifying target analytes and therefore target medical conditions in a person or animal. Increasingly, these devices are being designed for home use. The devices analyse a biological sample provided by the person or animal, such as a urine sample, blood sample or otherwise, and identify an analyte in the sample that provides a marker for the target condition.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.